


Indelible Rituals

by sternfleck



Series: Fics From Twitter [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Solo Corruption Arc, Bodyguard Kylo Ren, Emperor Armitage Hux, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Slime, Slime As Lube, cosmic horror, whatever tag goes with fucking in the remains of a dead alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck
Summary: Emperor Hux travels to a distant planet to undertake a ritual that will secure his power for all of time—summoning a monster from the depths of space and giving his body to it. He will be changed, made glorious and monstrous himself, the gold in his hair the gold of stars.Kylo Ren, his bodyguard, is the undercover identity of the Jedi Ben Solo, assigned by the Resistance to assassinate the Emperor. But Hux needs Kylo’s Force power to summon the monster, and Kylo is finding his own loyalties are not as simple as they once seemed.-Written for the Huxloween 2020 Day 7 prompt "Eldritch." Originally a twitfic, now available on AO3.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fics From Twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Indelible Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a twitfic and I don't feel like editing or expanding it, so, here it is in its raw form.
> 
> Credit to Vadianna for the tag. The best tag. You all know the one.

Emperor Hux travels to a distant planet to undertake a ritual that will secure his power for all of time—summoning a monster from the depths of space and giving his body to it. He will be changed, made glorious and monstrous himself, the gold in his hair the gold of stars.

Kylo Ren, his bodyguard, is the undercover identity of the Jedi Ben Solo, assigned by the Resistance to assassinate the Emperor. But Hux needs Kylo’s Force power to summon the monster, and Kylo is finding his own loyalties are not as simple as they once seemed.

The ritual goes wrong. The wrong monster appears out of the portal. It intends to devour the Emperor, not exalt him. Kylo finds himself protecting Hux, while Hux clings to him, sharp and feral and doing his best to fight off the thing they’ve summoned from the depths of space.

The gold of Hux’s ritual makeup mixes with the monster’s slime and glowing blood—and with Kylo’s blood when the monster lands a blow to his shoulder with one of its clawed arms. The ritual altar is awash, down the rocks into the planet’s hot sea.

But when the creature is slain, the sky goes sickly pink. The earth shivers beneath them. A hum in the air, painful in their ears, growing stronger. Something worse has happened than the monster’s presence. The cosmos is out of balance, vibrating like a glass about to crack.

Gazing up into the pink sky, waiting for the universe to tear itself apart, it’s at first in desperation that they kiss each other, Emperor and fallen Jedi. No one can say who started it.

Touching each other everywhere, leaving handprints of gold and blood. Their kisses taste like ritual smoke and the end of all things. Hux wraps his legs around Kylo, presses a hand to his shoulder wound to stop the bleeding...and as they kiss more fiercely...

The planet settles beneath them. The sea calms. The terrible hum of destruction quiets to a hiss, a hiss like Hux’s breath on Kylo’s neck. In his own ears, Kylo’s heartbeat sounds like allegiance, like a certainty he’s never had in his life before this moment. He belongs to this.

The altar is a mess with eldritch gore where Kylo lays Hux down upon it—the Emperor still resplendent in his ruined scraps of silk and smears of gold. They’ve never done this before, but now, how could they hold back? Denying their desires would rip the cosmos apart, it seems.

Hux squirms at every touch, wide-eyed, speechless, but _wanting_ so much his Force-presence rings with it like a bell. He strokes Kylo’s shoulder like he could heal him with a touch. Kylo feels no pain from his wounds—only the Dark Side of the Force opening to let him in.

It’s dizzyingly right. Like Kylo has been fleeing his true self for all these years, and now, on this ritual altar where monsters are slain and made, he’s become the Emperor’s. Like he should be.

Hux spreads his soft thighs and lets Kylo lick him clean. He’s tight inside, but he relaxes for Kylo’s fingers dripping with the monster’s slime. At the stretch of the first finger inside him, Hux hisses with pleasure and need, writhing on the altar.

Kylo has never seen anything so beautiful as the blush on Hux’s cheeks, lit brighter by the blush of the sky. But there’s no time to admire him. The Dark Side has given Kylo his orders, in the form of this consuming passion.

He stretches Hux wider until Hux is trembling, cursing softly under his breath. His hole drips with slime taken from the monster’s corpse. Hux still holds one palm to Kylo’s injured shoulder, but, abruptly, he fists his free hand in Kylo’s hair. His meaning is clear. _Now._

Kylo has sworn to serve his Emperor. He meant it as a traitor’s oath—should have killed Hux like a good Jedi when he had this perfect chance—but how could he, now, when Hux cries out so beautifully as Kylo enters him?

He clings to Kylo’s shoulders, all gold and cream and blush, hot inside, keenly alive, and radiant with the ritual power that builds between them as their bodies move together. This power is greater than any monster’s. It could darken stars, freeze every atom into perfect order.

“Mine,” says Hux into Kylo’s ear, voice wrecked. “How I’ve wanted you.” Of course. Hux can’t feel the way the Force swells and buckles here as they unite in their full power, consecrating all to the Dark. This is far more than mere desire. This planet will never be the same.

At the thought of his own corruption—he trained as a Jedi, but his devotion to his Emperor has turned a whole world Dark—Kylo sinks his teeth into Hux’s neck and moans, spilling deep inside him. Hux moans too as Kylo fills him, a sharp tremble in his voice. “ _Yes..._ "

When Kylo pulls out of him, his come mixes with gold and slime and glowing blood, all slick across the smooth plane of the stone altar. A deep breath of the steam from the hot sea clears his head. He gazes down at Hux, who’s still hard, glaring up at him, unfairly beautiful.

Hux opens his mouth, undoubtedly to order Kylo to finish his task. But Kylo is already licking Hux’s pretty pink cock, swallowing the drips of pre-come on his belly, along with the rest of the mess they’ve made here.

As soon as he takes Hux into his throat, Hux jerks his hips. Kylo struggles not to gag. Hux comes right away, making breathy little sighs, thighs twitching under Kylo’s hands. Kylo has never wanted anything more than this—Hux, his, forever. How could he have thought otherwise?

When they leave this altar to return to their ship, Kylo knows already that his lightsaber blade will be red. Not the false red he created to disguise himself as a Dark warrior, but the true red of bled kyber—bled through the passion he, as a Jedi, should never have known.

For now, though, Kylo lets Hux pull him up by his hair to lie on his narrow chest, where the silk of his ritual garments is soaked and stained. Kylo nuzzles into his neck. They don’t need words. The planet is steady beneath them, stable in its alignment to the Dark.

This wasn’t what the Emperor intended for his ritual—nor was it what Kylo intended for his life. What happened here has left them changed. They’ve killed a monstrous god and changed the balance of the Force across the Galaxy. Where they go from here isn’t certain.

What is certain is the power they can command when they unite. Vast, terrible, cosmic.

As exhaustion seeps into Kylo’s bones, another certainty catches him on the edge of sleep. He wasn’t supposed to feel fondness for this man he was meant to kill. But he does. Here, with Hux’s arms around him, he’d almost dare to call it love.

The impossibility of this thought shakes him from sleep. His Light Side origins are showing through. He makes himself stand, then helps Hux up by the hand to stand beside him, together, facing the sea.

He’ll use the Force to summon their shuttle, as easily as pulling a leaf from a tree. Their power is matchless now, their triumph as inescapable as a natural law. This is what Hux wanted from this ritual—and, Kylo realises, he wanted this too, whatever else he told himself.

Now, Hux wraps his arm around Kylo’s waist, tugging him closer. When he looks at Kylo, it’s with soft eyes. “I knew you would see reason in the end,” he whispers. His timing is odd. Almost too perfect.

If Kylo didn’t know better, he would say Hux could hear his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: there’s [an absolutely magnificent piece of art](https://mobile.twitter.com/hereticalchild/status/1322333847917395968) now for this fic, by hereticalchild on twitter. Go check it out!
> 
> -
> 
> To get your twitfics straight from the source, you can follow me on twitter—I'm [sternfleck](https://twitter.com/sternfleck).
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://sternfleck.tumblr.com/) under the same username.


End file.
